


Lazy Sunday

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:Ship it!In which Tony keeps up with his insatiable omega.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing ships since day one so I literally just used this as an excuse to continue this series.

Bruce took three more to be sure. Three mornings in a row, and each test came back with two bright pink lines. No way they were false positives, not all three of them. There was no denying it. Against all odds, Bruce Banner was, indeed, pregnant. 

The anxiety had simmered, and Bruce had already fallen in love with those two pink lines. He had fallen in love with wandering fingertips finding the place where life grew just beneath the surface. He had fallen in love with the sleepy conversations after sex about baby names and hopes for their peaceful little future. He had fallen in love with the way that Tony slept with his head on his belly, the trails of kisses that he left over bare skin, the quiet coos murmured knowing full well that the baby couldn't yet hear. He had fallen in love with _this._

For the time being, it was their little secret, but he could already feel the symptoms settling in. Nausea, fatigue, the like. Things that couldn't be hidden forever, especially not from people as observant as their housemates. Spies and witches and gods of mischief, they certainly wouldn't be hiding anything for long. Better to just come out and say it, he supposed. Though, part of him had hoped to keep it quiet just a while longer. Some added illusion of romance about it, secrets whispered just between them. Once they came out with it, they'd be bombarded with questions and unwarranted advice and the dreaded belly rubs. But until then, it was just the three of them. 

Bruce’s fingers pushed through Tony’s hair. Lazy Sunday mornings were always his favorite. Nowhere in particular they had to be, no one they had to appease, no crowds to be faced, no monsters or madmen to be fought. Just sunlight streaming through the blinds and sheets in disarray and forts forged from pillows. 

“Good morning.” Bruce yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Mornin’.” Tony mumbled, letting out a small, contented noise as his fingers began to trail over his belly, where they had stayed for days now. He traced circles into his skin, slowly running his fingers through the downy hair that drew a line down beneath his waistband. There was no bump, no kicks, no sign of life beyond a pregnancy test, and yet, Tony had already fallen in love with the place that harbored their child just below the surface. 

Bruce could feel himself hardening at innocent touches, slick beginning to wet his rim. He had been hornier than he liked to admit, a side effect of the pregnancy hormones, surely. His eyes fluttered shut, savoring each small touch, each graze of fingertips, until Tony caught on to what it was doing to him. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him, could practically feel him smirking as his hand pressed lightly into his belly, moaning softly beneath his touch. 

“Horny bastard.” Tony chuckled, slowly shifting positions as he straddled the omega’s thighs, pressing kisses down his chest, over his belly, down to the waistband of his flannel pajama bottoms, fingers burying between flesh and fabric as he slowly tugged them down, leaving the omega bare beneath him. Slick dripping down his thighs, cock hard and erect against his belly, such obscenities shared between them behind locked doors. 

Obscene, it must have looked. But there was something so pure about it, as though this was where Adam and Eve had been in the garden. It was a tale as old as time, something so classic and yet somehow so unique. Something that had been shared between mates for millennia, and yet something that was immortal in its vibrancy, exciting in its tradition. Natural, beautiful, wonderful, these quiet moments shared between alpha and omega, with a seeded belly and a thrill like that of first love, lying in the same bed where he had conceived. Tale as old as time. 

Bruce let out a quiet moan as the alpha took his cock between his lips, humming lightly as he took him deeply into his mouth. The omega squirmed beneath him, choking on his breath as his glans pushed against the back of Tony’s throat. Tony never teased him long like this, knowing where they both preferred to come. Still, the damp heat was always welcome, leaving him a moaning, pleading mess until Tony finally offered him relief. 

Bruce didn't open his eyes, rather savoring the sound of each breath, the feeling of Tony’s lips and fingers over every inch of him. Every brush of skin and whiff of Tony’s scent and shuddered breath seemed amplified with eyes closed. It was as if every nerve in his body was lit on fire, each touch all the more intense. Toes curling, cock twitching, fingers tensing tight around loose sheets as Tony’s fingers gently began probing around his weeping rim before pushing in. The usual initial resistance had faded, the taut ring of muscle immediately giving way to his alpha’s fingers. 

“Christ, Bruce, you're dripping. It's like you're in heat.” Tony remarked teasingly, suckling bruises across his pelvis. “You're insatiable, you know that?”

“Piss off, I'm pregnant, I can't help it. You got me this way, after all.” Bruce chuckled, squirming beneath him as he added a second finger, scissoring him open. “Pregnancy hormones, wild things. Can increase sex drive and libido. Keep up, alpha.” 

Tony gave a smirk, pulling himself away from Bruce, just long enough to tug off his boxers. He pulled the omega’s thighs further apart, until they were straddling the alpha’s hips. Bruce glanced down between them, beholding such magnificent sights. Tony’s cock, thick and throbbing at the base, ruddy head slick and shiny with pre-cum. His own cock, hard against his belly, the clear fluid dribbling over his belly. Such sights to behold, ones that made him wonder how the hell he could be this happy. 

How strange, how he had once been on the verge of suicide, going as far as to put the cold barrel of a gun between his lips and pull. How strange, how the same man that had lived so miserably now found contentment, and joy. How strange, how he could be so alone, only to find family in Tony Stark, and the baby growing in his womb. 

Tony parted his thighs and leveled himself with the omega’s twitching rim before pushing in slowly, bottoming out inside of him. Bruce let out a small sigh in relief as he began to move, slowly, delivering a series of lazy thrusts into him. Lazy Sunday morning sex, always easy and intimate, but there was something far deeper in it now. Something more profound in the slow thrusting of his hips, something more consummate in the easy parting of thighs. 

Tony aimed his thrusts upwards, nudging against his prostate as the omega began to squirm. He doubted he would last much longer, not like this, not in this state. Ever since his heat, everything had felt more sensitive, more intense, every brush against his prostate or cock enough to drive him closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm. He couldn't last quite as long as before; not that he was exactly complaining. A minute shaved from his average time was a worthy price to pay for such pleasures. 

“How am I keeping up, omega?” Tony teased, pushing deeper into him, drawing a barely restrained moan to Bruce's lips. He forced himself silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, knowing that, as good as this was, he could do better. And Bruce had every intention of pushing him further. 

“I don't know.” Bruce mused, provoking as he shifted slightly, giving Tony a better view, legs splayed a little wider. “It's good, but I think you're gonna have to try a little harder if you're gonna keep me satisfied until this baby is born.” 

Tony let out a small chuckle as he pushed in deeper, harder, drawing a sharp cry from the omega’s lips. His back arched sharply as Tony set a more brutal pace, hips picking up speed and thrusts gaining more force behind them. He was nearly overcome as Tony’s hand snaked between them, fingers curling around his member, stroking in time with his thrusts, special attention paid at the head. Bruce’s fingernails dug into Tony’s back, leaving long stripes trailed across them as he buried his face into the crook for his alpha’s shoulder, knowing that he would wake the entire compound if he didn't. 

Tony did always know how to push all the right buttons. He did always know how to get him going, how to make him scream, despite desperate attempts to keep quiet. Bruce figured that he was doing it on purpose, liking the dirty looks that they got from the other Avengers, liking the way that they stared at the omega when he came out of their bedroom freshly fucked. Bruce always felt shame, cursing his own inability to keep his mouth shut, but he figured that Tony always felt something like pride in knowing that he was the only one who could make the soft spoken doctor scream in anything but rage. 

“Want me to knot you, baby? Just like I did when I got you this way?” Tony teased, knowing full well what his words were doing to him. “Want me to come deep inside your belly? Want me to fill you up again?”

And like that, Bruce was gone, no longer to find control as the semen shot hot between them, watery and sticky between their bellies. Tony pressed his knot inside, catching as his rim fluttered wildly with the contractions of his muscles. The wet warmth of his alpha's seed spread through his belly, familiar and comforting, just like the day their baby had been conceived. 

Bruce fell lax beneath him as they came down, the two of them tied and locked. Just where they were meant to be, with Bruce’s face buried into the crook of Tony’s neck, Tony’s lips pressing against his temple. Just where they always ended up on these lazy Sunday mornings. Things had changed so drastically with the baby growing in his belly, their entire future taking a new path, and yet, everything was exactly the same. It was just another Sunday morning. 

“We should tell them.” Bruce mumbled sleepily. “About the baby.” 

“I thought you wanted to keep it our little secret awhile longer. Until the second trimester.” Tony replied.

“They'll figure it out by then. I want to tell them. We’re gonna have a family. We're gonna have a baby. I don't wanna hide that from them.” Bruce sighed, nuzzling deeper into him as hormones from sex and pregnancy left him damn near the brink of falling asleep. “I want the whole world to know that I'm carrying Tony Stark’s baby.” 

He could feel Tony smile down at him, arms wrapping tighter around him as his fingers stroked through the omega’s curls. “Alright. As you wish.” 

 

\----

 

Tony had gathered them all together with the promise of big news. And so they had assembled, assuming their usual places in the compound’s common room. Clint sitting on the back of the couch above Natasha, knees on either side of her shoulders as she stared down at her phone. Bucky’s flesh arm wrapped around Steve's shoulders. Wanda sprawled out over Vision’s lap. Peter and Wade tangled in a heap. Thor joining his brother toward the back of the group so he didn't have to be alone. It was just as things always were. 

Bruce glanced up toward Tony, some nerves simmering in the pit of his chest. Things had been this way for awhile now, and Bruce hadn't considered how much a baby might change that. How much a child could change this little makeshift family of theirs. But as Tony took his hand and squeezed it tightly, there was something like reassurance. Reassurance that a baby wouldn't break them apart after everything they had been through. Reassurance that they were simply adding more to the family. That things might change, but never shatter. This was their family. As it always had been. 

“Guys-” Bruce began, quietly, just enough to get their attention, before being cut off. 

Natasha glanced up from her phone for a mere moment, before glancing back down. “You're pregnant.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide, brows knitted tightly. “How did you-”

“Please. I've known for the past week and a half. You've been sleeping twelve hours a day and your ankles are already starting to swell. You're pregnant. Congratulations, boys.”


End file.
